johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 6: Majora's Mask
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Nintendo 64, 2000) Story Several months after Link fulfills his destiny as a hero, defeating Ganondorf and saving Hyrule. Since then, his fairy: Navi has left Link. After telling Zelda about the impending disaster if Ganondorf is left unchecked, he was given the Ocarina of Time and set off to find Navi. During his quest, he ran into 2 fairies that played a trick on him which knocked him unconscious with a Skull Kid wearing a mask comes in and steals the Ocarina of Time, has Link comes to, he attempts to take the Ocarina the Skull Kid takes Epona as well, Link chases the Skull Kid to an unknown world where the Skull Kid uses the powers of the Mask to transform Link into a hapless Deku Scrub. The world Link enters is a world unlike Hyrule. As Link was about to venture outside of what looks like a mschine, he was stopped by the Happy Mask owner who tells Link that he can help him out of his current state if he can get his Ocarina back from the Skull Kid. Link ventures into the World of Termina where it's Moon is about to fall, in 3 days it'll destroy the world. Link must use his abilities to control time once again to save this new world. Gameplay Complete Playlist Majora's Mask continues the gameplay style of it's predecessor and even improved on it by using the same game engine as Ocarina of Time and improve the graphics as well as introduce new gameplay features. Besides exploring dungeons, Majora's Mask also focuses on why Link was given his name: *Link*ing people together. In this case, the people of Termina. By helping the people of Termina, they'll give you special items, especially masks. Majora's Mask also has a huge system of masks that Link can use, unlike the masks in Ocarina of Time, the masks give Link special abilities or allow him in places otherwise off limits to him and even see things that are otheriwse invisible or give him a special advantage over some people in Termina. Reception Though it didn't get nearly the amount of good reception as Ocarina of Time, nevertheless Majora's Mask was also well received. Trivia * The Deku, Goron and Zora and Fierce Deity masks have a reference to adult Link (the Zora form is the most prominent). * In it's trailer in the 1999 E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) featured adult Link riding on Epona (an obvious cutscene from Ocarina of Time) leaving a lot of gamers to believe that Majora's Mask was going to have Link as an adult. * The Sun's Song from Ocarina of Time was going to be used again to control the time of day. But was scrapped in favor using the Song of Double Time. * Majora's Mask has a good number of interesting glitches. ** If you place an item into a mailbox (though the mailbox says that it'll reject it) will become invisible, the great fairy's sword works the best. ** You can use the Feirce Diety's mask (by replacing a mask that Link is currently wearing with the Fierce Diety's mask) inside Sakon's hideout and by finishing the hideout, you can roam Termina as Fierce Diety. More interesting, you can enter Sakon's hideout by rolling into the crack in the boulder. ** You can stop the moon from falling by looking at the telescope when there's less than an hour left of game time, and quiting to look in the telescope as soon as game time runs out. ** On very rare occasions, at the beginning of the game you can have the item screen full of Ocarinas. * The game depicts drinking milk as like drinking alcohol, as you talk to Gorman (Termina's version of Ingo) at the Clock Town Bar, he looks (and talks) drunk. More interestingly, if you save Romani Ranch and it's the final day, Romani would argue with her sister over drinking Chateau Romani (which gives you unlimited magic until you reset time), when there's 6 hours left in the game, Cremia would give into Romani's demands and let her drink a little bit of Chateau Romani before the world ends. * At the very beginning of the game, you'll find a tree which has the face of the Deku Scrub. After you beat the Woodfall Temple, you'll see the Deku Scrub royal family's butler, after obtaining the Mask of Scents from him, he'll tell you that he had a son that was just as adventurous as Link. After you beat the game and during the end credits, you'll see the Butler, appearing to be crying at the same tree you found at the beginning of the game. It's said by some to be the butler's son, though it's vaguely specified. *The 5 areas of Termina that is known to the game reflect on a psychological theory known as the Kubler-Ross Model. Written by Swiss Psychologist named "Elizabeth Kubler-Ross" back in 1969, she wrote up the "5 Stages of Grief" (the early name of her work) and it connects to the game as follows. **Stage 1~Denial: This refers to Clock Town, as the town's residents go about their lives with little to no regard for the danger looming above them, in this case the Moon. **Stage 2~Anger: This reflects on what is happening in the Southern Swamp. The Deku King acts on impulses and punishes the Monkey for whom he believes kidnapped his Daughter: The Princess. **Stage 3~Bargaining: This reflects what happens in the Northern Mountains. Link finds the Goron Hero: Darmani who urges Link to in some way bring him back to life so he can finish his task and have no more regrets. **Stage 4~Depression: This reflects on what happens in the Western Shoreline. When Link finds and helps Mikau. He says that he tried and failed to recover the eggs of his love: Lulu, and wallows around in his failure and inability to save the one he loves. **Stage 5~Acceptance: This reflects on what happens in the Eastern Canyon. Link tests himself to conquer his own grief about his companion: Navi. *The BETA test of Majora's Mask had the Moon with a plain, face-less surface. Hence why early artwork for the game had a face-less Moon. *On rare occasions, when you save Cremia's milk cargo from the Gorman brothers. Cremia will give him a hug. The text following this embrace will read "You did it! You saved Cremia. You feel warm and fuzzy. Sigh......you could get used to this." The last part "Sigh......You could get used to this." has been removed in re-releases of the game. *The Bremen Mask, The Bunny Hood, The Don Gero's Mask and The Mask of Scents are all references to Starfox 64. **The Bremen Mask~Falco Lombardi. **The Bunny Hood~Peppy Hare. **The Don Gero's Mask~Slippy Toad **The Mask of Scents~Pigma Dengar *The Japanese Version had the usual 3 game files. But it also had only one way to save the game, and that is to play The Song of Time and warp back to the First Day. Knowing that this would be frustrating for foreign gamers, Nintendo did some tweaking to the game and added in Owl Statues as an added way to save games for Overseas releases. So, in American and European versions, gamers can save their progress on the time they saved the game instead of warping back to the First Day, but at the cost of 1 game file, so the American and European versions of the game had 2 files.